Taping Up And Making Out
by Disney's Darling
Summary: Lilly and Oliver are sick of Miley's disgusted comments whenever they kiss or touch in front of her... so they take drastic measures to cure her of her aversion. Rated for strong sexual references. No actual sex! Title may change; I'm open to suggestions.


A/N: Hi guys! Does anyone else ever get sick of Miley being disgusted whenever Lilly and Oliver are affectionate in front of her? I sure do! So here's a scene without an episode; like a missing scene from no particular episode. They should have done an episode like this, if you ask me. No one ever does, though… (ask me… or do an episode like this). Enjoy!

"Oliver, you got the duct tape?"

"Um…" Oliver quickly checked his pockets. "Yup!"

"Good. This should work."

"Are you sure, Lilly-pop? You know what Miley's like."

"Of course I'm sure. She just needs to get used to… us. This is a sure-fire way to do that, and quickly."

…

Lilly and Oliver arrived at Miley's house, trying to look like they weren't plotting something… and failing miserably.

"What's up, guys? I know that look. Spill," ordered Miley.

"Oh, Miley… you know us too well… let's go to your room, shall we?" laughed Lilly and Oliver awkwardly.

"Um… sure?"

Once up in Miley's room, Miley suddenly noticed that Oliver had a large roll of duct tape in his hands. As if the thought of Oliver and duct tape in the same room wasn't bad enough, combined with that plotting look…

"Miley," Oliver began, "we've been together for a while now, more than enough time for you to get used to it. I know it's weird having your two best friends dating, but this is the best way we can think of for you to accept it once and for all." Oliver stated, then nodded at Lilly.

And the action began. Lilly shoved Miley up against the wall, Oliver unstripping the duct tape and swiftly taping Miley to her own bedroom wall. Once safely ducted, Oliver added one more strip over Miley's mouth, and smiled satisfactorily.

And then the action _really_ began.

Oliver pushed Lilly against the wall, right next to Miley so there was no way she could miss it. His hands snaked around her waist, while Lilly's travelled upwards to Oliver's hair, taking short breaths as they kissed like there was no tomorrow.

Miley couldn't look away, and not just because she actually couldn't move to. So this was what her best friends did whenever she wasn't around? She'd always been disgusted simply because to her, Oliver was just her dorky best guy friend, and Lilly her best girl friend, and when they were all "you're so cute" and adding –pop to the end of the other's name, it seemed like they didn't need her any more, and they weren't her best friends; they were people she barely knew, because she simply did not compute the attraction each felt for the other (especially Oliver), because they had always been just best friends; and it was just plain weird.

During the time it took for Miley to think this, Oliver's hands had dropped to Lilly's ass, and Lilly's hands had slithered up Oliver's shirt. Breathing each other's names, Oliver pushed closer to Lilly, both of them moaning in satisfaction.

Now Miley was really weirded out. It was like a train wreck; you wanted to look away, but it was too mesmerising to. Her eyes were practically out on stalks, watching her two best friends with their hands all over each other.

Just when Miley thought that her best friends really couldn't go any further, she was proved wrong. After one last shove against Miley's wall (_I'll have to disinfect that wall_, thought Miley) Oliver pulled Lilly and shoved her onto Miley's bed, before jumping on top of her.

"MFFFFF!" Miley shouted.

"Relax… Miley." Oliver gasped between kisses. "We've… got… our clothes on. And we haven't… gone that far… yet."

"And we won't… till we're… a lot older. And not… in front… of you." Lilly added. Then Lilly yelped in pleasure, effectively ending the conversation, moving her lips to a more useful place; Oliver's throat, trailing her tongue down, Oliver's hands sliding down Lilly's shorts.

_At least they're not doing it on my bed,_ thought Miley. _Now I'll have to wash the sheets!_ But thinking more, with her eyes glued onto the metaphorical train wreck, she still wasn't sure if she could handle her best friends' relationship. When they weren't groping each other in front of her, she could forget about their love life together and be the trio of dorky best friends. She didn't think she could do that any more.

After about a minute more, Lilly and Oliver finally broke apart, both of them gasping for breath. The duct tape had begun to peel off, so after catching their breath, Lilly added extra tape to Miley's wrists and ankles and peeled off the strip over her mouth, but kept the tape at the ready in case she screamed.

Miley didn't say anything.

"Miley?" Lilly waved her hand in front of Miley's face, but Miley didn't even blink.

"Miley?" That was Oliver, sounding very concerned. "I told you it wouldn't work!" he added aside to Lilly.

"I think she's in shock."

"Really, Sherlock."

"Say something Miley. Even 'yuck'. Just… anything."

Miley finally found her voice. "What in the name of Aunt Pearl's false teeth was that all about?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Oliver decided to answer.

"We hate it when you say 'ew' or 'blah' or stuff like it when we so much as touch each other in front of you. We try to go easy on you because we know you're uncomfortable with it, but Miley, face it. We're a couple. We kiss, we touch, we have little nicknames for each other. We've seen you and Jake all over each other, and we didn't say anything about that," Oliver pointed out.

"Do you still have a problem with us?" asked Lilly concernedly.

"I'm still in shock here, guys."

"Oh boy," muttered Lilly and Oliver simultaneously.

"But I guess I could keep my opinions to myself. Now that I've seen… that," Miley conceded.

"Thanks, Miley," Oliver said.

"We really appreciate it," added Lilly.

Oliver proceeded to give Lilly a quick kiss, lasting about one minute. Miley stayed silent.

"You really mean it!" Oliver breathed.

"I do. I'm cool with it." Miley declared.

After untaping Miley and saying their goodbyes, Lilly and Oliver took their leave.

After checking that her best friends had really and truly gone, Miley ran to the bathroom, bent over the toilet, and threw up. After she wiped her mouth and had a drink of water, she had just one thing left to say;

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"


End file.
